


Another Me

by SimmeringSun (orphan_account)



Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, epic protomans hnging out time is in order, it gets fluffy later dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Blues wakes up in another world where Rock and Roll hate him, Bass is nowhere to be found, and there's another him.(Ruby Spears and Classic Megaman crossover)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for forever! 
> 
> Just so there's no confusion, Classic Protoman will be referred to as Blues, and Ruby Spears Protoman will be referred to as Proto.

He didn’t need anyone. Ever since he woke up on top of the cold concrete slab that the doc called a lab table, he knew that his life was going to be a one man show. Still, sometimes he couldn’t help but hope.

“Come join me!”, He would sometimes let slip when him and his brother were in front of each other. He would feel stupid as soon as he said things like that, but he would just wait and let the words hang in the air. Rock would usually shake his head, taking it as some sort of joke and berate him for even suggesting such a thing. Proto was never surprised, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt.

When it was done, of course Rock would win, and Proto was forced to go back to the hideout where the doc would lambaste him and the others for losing yet again. The doc would holler and yowl about them being useless, but Proto’s mind would always be stuck on the words him and his brother said to each other.

“Whatever..”, He would mutter to himself as he went to his room. The room was cold and bare since Wily firmly believed that his robots didn’t need such comforts as a bed. He’d feel like a cold pizza roll dropped on the floor as he fiddled with some of his things that he had picked from the trash. “Who needs them anyways?”

He could have fun with himself- He didn’t need anyone! Especially not some goody-two-shoes robot who didn’t even like him.

With that in mind, Proto got up and kicked at some of his knick-knacks on the floor before he sneaked out of the hideout and went into the city.

The doc was working on something dealing with alternate universes and wanted Proto to stay in the base. Like that would stop Proto from getting his happy meal.

* * *

Blues has never been this happy before in his life. 

If you had told him years ago that he’d make up with his siblings and he’d have a boyfriend, he wouldn’t have believed it. When he was alone, those years where he was the Breakman and was determined to break all he saw felt just like yesterday. But when he was making his siblings laugh during one of his late night visits or Bass would hold his hand, those times felt so far away.

Yeah, he still had no home and a failing core, but he wouldn’t trade what he had right now for the world.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?”, Bass asked him one night as Blues got up to leave. They just finished a long session of Mario Kart filled with kisses in between. Blues had grown tired on this last game though and knew he had to leave before he took his boyfriend’s offer up. He shook his head. Staying in Bass’ room was always too risky. Worry would seize him when he thought of the possibility of Wily going in the room while they sleep and taking him away.

“Thank you..But you know I can’t.”, He said and Bass huffed and leaned down and kissed his cheek. It touched Blues how worried Bass would get about him sleeping under the abandoned bridge he usually slept under. Bass was always trying to get him to sleep over.

“I can beat that old man’s ass and you know it.”, Bass said as he crossed his arms. “You don’t have to be worried about that bastard-”

Blues laughed a bit at his confidence but shakes his head. “Maybe another time..”

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow?”, Bass questions as he puts a hand on Blues’ cheek. Blues leans into his hand and nods. 

“Of course.”

With that they share one more kiss and Blues smiles and leaves through the window in Bass’ bedroom. He was already thinking of what they should do the next day as he made his walk back to the bridge. A part of him wished he would have just stayed and slept over at Bass’, but he knew he shouldn’t risk that gamble.

He made it back to the crumblin bridge hidden by the forest brush behind the city park. He walked with heavy steps under the structure and ran a hard along the wall, brushing up the dust from the old bricks. The Lightbot collapsed onto the pile of blankets on the floor that waited for him. His core always made him tired, so he knew he wouldn’t be awake for long.

He thought about his siblings and his visit with them the other day as he closed his eyes. He curled up and thought about his time with Bass and a blush dusted over his face. 

He wouldn’t trade what he had right now for the world.

* * *

Blues woke up to a flash of light and a terrible pain. It seemed to rip him apart and Blues let out a scream, the bot shooting a hand over his core and expecting the searing heat of an unstable core. His hand hit the fabric on his chest and felt nothing of the sorts.

“Doc! It’s..It’s a tiny Protoman!”, He hears a deep voice call out in surprise. Blues groans and sits up, feeling everything inside of him twist up when he sees he’s on a cold lab table.  
“I can see that!”, An accented voice says. Blues couldn’t help but notice the disappointment laced into the voice. He looked around, and behind the tint from his helmet shades, he saw Gutsman and Wily staring down at him.

With a choked gasps Blues quickly scrambles to get off the table, and Wily shoots an annoyed eyebrow. Blues changes his hand to his buster and points it at Wily.

“Stay back-, He says as he starts stepping back. He looks around and doesn’t recognize the place and tries to swallow back worry. Did Bass know he was here? He must not, he would have come to him by now.

“Odd..This Protoman is rebellious.”, The doctor continues without even acknowledging Blues’ words. “Well..Even more rebellious-”

“And he’s so small!”, Gutsman says like it’s an odd thing. Blues had always been way shorter than Gutsman, he didn’t understand why the other would say that. He didn’t understand why Gutsman would even be there. Was Wily stealing back his old robots again?

“Yes yes, for the last time, I can see!”, The doctor huffs out irritatedly. He points at Blues and is like “Just bring him here!”

“No!”, Blues calls out as Gutaman approaches him. He raises his buster to Gutsman but the large robot doesn’t flinch. “Stay back! I don’t know what you’re planning this time Wily, but I’ll stop it-”

“Stop it? Oh no, don’t tell me the Protoman from that universe is a goody-two-shoes.”, The doctor says with a groan as he puts his hand over his face. Blues processes the doctor’s words in his mind and becomes dreadfully confused.

“What are you talking about? I’m not-”, Blues starts off, but before he can finish his sentence, Gutsman lunges at him. The Lightbot barely moves out of the way fast enough and he hears the clang of Gutsman colliding with the floor. He doesn’t bother looking back as he starts running out of the room.

“You idiot! Get him!”, Wily calls out. 

Blues ignores the shrill voice of the doctor and tries his best to navigate an exit in the maze that was the base. Of course he never got the grand tour of it from Bass, but he didn’t imagine it being this big. He tries to look for a window, and his panic rises when there’s none in sight. 

“Come back here!”, He hears Gutsman call out far behind him. His steps just quicken at the words. He turns a corner and instinct seizes over him as he kicks a random door open and he scrambles into the room. He shuts the door closed behind him, trying to calm down as he leans against the door. He listens closely to any noises coming from outside and sighs from relief when he doesn’t hear anything.

When he’s finally sure that no one would find him there, he manages to step away from the door and look around the room. It was bare besides some old blankets on the floor and the numerous knick-knacks that scattered across the floor. His mind was reeling over what happened, and he feels even more confused when he sees most of the toys scattered about are from happy meals.

His mind immediately wandered to Bass. Maybe this was a room he hung out in? Blues shook his head. This didn’t matter, he just had to get out of here and warn others that Wily is planning something again. 

The sunshine from outside shone through the open window in the room, and Blues lets out a sigh of relief as he steps out of it. He starts running towards the city and tells himself he’ll have to apologize to Bass later for not showing up that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues goes to see his siblings.

When Blues got to the city, he immediately noticed that something was very wrong.

For starters, the city’s McDonalds was not on it’s usual street. The bot’s felt disheartened by the absence of his favorite restaurant and considered going to see where it went, but he shook his head. This was no time to be messing around. The doctor was up to something, and there was no doubt he’d be targeting his little brother again.

His thoughts drifted to all the times Wily crashed into Light’s lab to start trouble and he clenches his fist at his side as he heads to the lab. Maybe he could warn Rock fast enough and they could do something about it before the doctor’s plan took full effect.

His mind did a run through of all the things he saw and heard in Wily’s lab as he made it to Light’s place. A wash of shame goes over him when he realizes that he doesn’t have much to tell his siblings besides the fact that Wily seemed to want something from him, and there was a large machine nearby him when he awoke. 

“Stupid..”, He mumbles to himself when he recalls the way he ran away. He didn’t want to admit it, but waking up on a lab table and being so close to the doctor had made him so distressed that all he could think about at the time was booking it from the lab. He sighs and hopes his siblings won’t think of him any less when he tells them.

The Lightbot quickly made it to Lightlabs and stood frozen in place when he realized how different the building was. Light’s impressive twenty story building was gone, seemingly replaced with this much smaller one. Blues took a step back at the unfamiliarity of it all. For a second he wonders if maybe he went the wrong way, and he looks around. No- This was definitely where the building should be.

“Maybe I’m too late.”, He thinks to himself. He quickly runs up to the building. The fear of having to face Light was abandoned at the possibility of his siblings being in danger.

He runs up to the doors of the strange establishment and quickly opens them.

“Rock, Roll- What-”, He begins but the words die in his throat when he sees the three people in front of him.

The two robots look at him with shock. It takes Blues a few agonizingly confused seconds to realize that they almost resemble Rock and Roll. They were both tall- way too tall to be his little siblings. Blues may have been short but Rock and Roll never passed him up like this. They both wore things Blues had never seen Rock and Roll wear.

Blues looks over at Doctor Light. He looked the same as ever and Blues looks between what he hoped wasn’t his siblings and back at the doctor. He’s about to snap- demand the doctor to tell him what happened and where Rock and Roll was, but the robot resembling his younger brother started to talk.

“Protoman!”, He said in a tone that made Blues cringe. “Just what do you think you’re doing here!”

“Yeah!”, The girl robot said. She looked disgusted at him and Blues opened his mouth to say something but she continued. “Me and Mega are going to beat your butt like always! Just what are you guys planning!”

She looks behind Blues, as if expecting more people.

“Where- Where is Rock and Roll!?”, He demands as he looks at the doctor. 

“Do you have a circuit loose or something? We’re right here!”, The boy robot sneers. Blues resisted the urge to wring the ends of his scarf in his hands.

“W-What?..Oh god-”, He said. Thoughts of the doctor reprogramming his siblings and changing them to this extent made him feel sick. He glares at Light. “How could you!”

The robot that claims to be his brother quickly steps in front of the doctor, the buster on his arm pointed at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning Protoman, but if your don’t leave right now I’m going to blast you to bits!”, He says. Blues feels hurt by the malice in his voice and tries to tell himself that this isn’t Rock.

“I don’t know what the doctor programmed into you- But I’m your brother-”, Blues tries to reason as he takes a step forward.

“Oh don’t think Mega’s going to fall for that again!”, Roll says as her hand turns into a vacuum. She goes closer to him and looks down at him and is like, “Wait- How are you so small?”

“I- Roll please listen-”, He says but they don’t seem to listen to him.

"Woah- You're right sis. Now his size matches brain!-", Rock says. Blues tries not to let how hurt he feels show. Light must have programmed them to to not like him. Rock and Roll were always nice to him.

"Perhaps Wily has created a shrink ray." Dr. Light voices and Blues thinks the doctor must be joking about his height too and glares at him.

"This- This is not funny!", He says to him. He just wanted his family back. "Why would you do this.."

"I'll go put and end to the shrink ray Dr. Light!-", Rock says determinedly. He looks at Blues and goes over and roughly picks him up, his hands gripping his shoulders way too tight. "And I'll take out the trash while I'm at it!-" 

"Rock..", Blues says but before he can say more Rock is already running outside and Roll follows her brother behind. Blues struggles to get out of his hold and Blues yelps when Rock turns into an alleyway and throws Blues beside a trash can.

Blues hits the ground, his head knocking against his helmet as it collides with the ground. His systems register the scent of rot from the garbage next to him and he tries to get up as he registers what happened.

"Nice one Mega!", Roll says. "Now let's go see what Wily's up to before he uses this shrink ray on anything else!-" 

"Alright- But you better not get in my way sis-", Rock says. They don't spare a look back at Blues as they leave.

Blues watches them both walk away through his vision blurry with tears. And sniffles and wipes at his tears beneath his helmet as he sits up.

His siblings were gone; completely changed. He didn't know what Light must have did to them but they weren't the same people. 

He recalls the whole day and feels more tears well up in his eyes followed by a frustrated sob. He didn't know what was happening. Everything was so out of place and confusing and it made his head hurt. He buries his face in his scarf and cries alone in the empty alleyway.

* * *

Proto walked the streets with a smirk on his face. 

A happy meal toy in his hand and a stomach full of nuggets. What more could he ask for? Well- He could ask for acceptance and a loving family. He laughed a bit at the thought as he continued his stroll through the city.

The Wilybot stopped, an eyebrow raised as he heard the distinct sound of a sob. Seriously? Who cries in public? Yeah- He might do it once a month at McDonalds but everyone does it there. But an alleyway? Just who did this person think they are?

He turns into the alleyway and starts walking to the sound of muffled crying.

"Hey- Just why are crying in the middle of an alleyway?", He asks. He's about to ramble about how alleys are for finding cool shit in the dumpsters and nothing more, but his speech dies in his throat when he sees who the person is. He gawks.

There, crying in the middle of the alleyway is a little him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'LL MEET NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE-
> 
> also writing for Proto is so fun,,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proto and Blues meet

The little him looked up at Proto. A gasp left his mouth and he looked just as surprised as Proto felt.

Proto’s first instinct when he took in the helmet that was on the other’s face was to pick up this small person and ask why he was crying. Proto’s second instinct was to wonder why this little version of him existed.

“I knew I had fans, but I didn’t think anyone would dress up as me!”, Proto says to lighten up the mood, as well as test a theory. He expects them to get up and say yes, and maybe ask for a picture. He doesn’t expect him to look scared.

“How?- Why are you dressed up like me?”, The bot sputters.

“What do you mean dressed up like you?”, He questions. There was no way anyone else was taking credit for his cool outfit. He throws his arms in the air. “You’re dressed up like me!”

“What? I don’t understand-”, The little him says. His voice is tight and angry, and Proto knows he’s about to start crying again any second. “I don’t know what’s happening. Everything is all wrong- Wily made you didn’t he?”

He’s slipping his hands under the shades of his helmet, wiping away angry tears as they form. Proto doesn’t get what the deal was with this guy, but he wished he would stop crying.

“Hey- Stop crying dude.”, Proto says as he steps closer to the other. He flinches and takes a step back, his hand turning into a buster. Proto rolls his eyes. “What’s your name?-”

“Protoman.”, He says without a beat. Proto groans and puts a hand over his face.

“If this is a joke, it’s not funny.”, He says but the other shakes his head.

“What do you mean?”

“That’s my name!”, He huffs. “Maybe I should take you to the doc- This must be something Light schemed up. He must have decided he didn’t replace me enough with Rock.” He catches on to the bitterness in his own voice and tries to play it off like he doesn’t care.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about..This- Everything is out of place- I need to find Bass.”, The other him says mostly to himself. Protoman doesn’t care enough to ask who this Bass person was. He was already risking another yelling at by the doc for staying out so long when he was supposed to be there for his stupid plan.

“Ohhh.”, Proto says to himself as realization hits him. The alternate universe thingy. Of course- That must be why this version of him was here. It must be a tiny universe or something.  
“Hey-”, Proto says as he puts a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Let’s go to McDonalds.”

* * *

Luckily, his other version seemed to like that idea. Not like Proto was surprised: Any version of him that didn’t like McDonalds was hardly a version of him at all. 

At first he was annoyed with the other’s insistence on having to go find his friend or whatever, but he was starting to grow on him. He looked around the city in confusion as they walked to the restaurant. It was oddly cute the way the other him would mess with his scarf when he was nervous. Proto shook his head. 

When they got there he ordered up their food, ignoring the weird look the employee gave him for coming back the second time that day. Of course he was full from his fifty piece meal earlier, but he could always go for a nugget.

“So-”, Proto said as he put the tray of food on the table and sat across from the other in the booth. “You’re me from another universe.”

“I’m what?”, He says in surprise. Proto can’t help but snort.

“Well duh- The doc made that stupid machine to team up with other versions of himself or whatever. I don’t know why he brought you here though-”, He explains with a shrug as he stuffs his face full of nuggets. The other isn’t even touching his.

“So this is?..Oh god- No wonder why everything is so strange.”, He says.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Don’t you see how great this is though? A mini me- Is everyone so small in your world?”, He asks and the other looks embarassed.

“Hey that’s- that’s not important! I need to get back..Rock and Roll are probably worried sick.”, He says as he pulls on his scarf. Proto almost chokes on the nuggets in his mouth.

“Rock and Roll? Why would they care if you’re gone? They hate us”, He says. The other shakes his head.

“No- They don’t-”, He says. He looks down and is like “I made up with them- They forgive me for what I’ve done. Have you- Have you not made up with them in this world?”

“Made up with them?”, Proto asks confused. He doesn’t understand why the other looks so horrified. “Nah- They never want to join my side. I always try, but they just end fighting me. Ugh, how did you get them to join you?”

“Join me? No! I just stopped working for Wily and tried my best to make amends. Don’t tell me you’re still there..”

“Well yeah-”, Proto says with a shrug. The way he’s looking at him with his mouth tight from concerned makes him look away. He must know what it’s like to be there with the doc. “I mean, why would I leave? It’s not like I have anything else going on for me. Besides, it’s not so bad when the doc is not asking for anything.” Which is rarely.

“Oh god..”, The other mumbles as he looks down. He looks like he’s going to be sick. Proto huffs. Even himself was judging the way he lives.

“Listen- Um..Hey what should I call you? Calling you my name would just be weird.”, He says, his anger deflating as he tries to come up with a name for the mini him.

“Blues..”, He says. Proto raises an eyebrow at the name but shrugs. Must be his favorite color. 

“Fine, Blues. I could care less about what anyone thinks of my decisions so just keep your mouth shut.”, He says as he crosses his arms. He really wanted to like this other version of him, but if he was going to be this way.

“Ok ok-”, Blues says defensively. He huffs and looks down. “I just want to get out of here..This is like a bad dream..How can I get back home?”

“You can’t!”, He blurts out without thinking. Blues looks surprised by this and Proto coughs as he instantly forms a lie.He didn’t know why, but this guy couldn’t leave now! Maybe this is just what he needed to stop thinking about his dumb siblings and the ven more dumb doctor. Who better to be a friend than himself? “The machine the doc uses- It doesn’t work backwards. He told me!”

Blues looks disheartened by the words. “I see..”, He says tightly. Proto knew the waterworks were coming and he shoves the box of nuggets towards him.

“Hey! Chill out. Your universe sounds boring anyways. How about I show you around and then maybe we can figure out a way to get you back or something-”, Proto says. He wasn’t planning on keeping his word with that last part, but it seems to make the other calm down a little.

“I- You really would help me?..”, He asked uncertainly.

“Yeah- Of course. We Protomen have to stick together after all, even for the boring ones.”, He says. Blues just nods.

“Thank you..”, He said. Proto rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah- Now let’s go have some fun already!”

* * *

Blues nodded as this other version of himself rambled on about his universe.

It disturbed Blues immensely at first that this version of himself was still working under Wily. It must be why Rock and Roll had hated him so much when he saw him. His heart clenched. Working under Wily had been the worst times of his life. And here this man was, intent on spending the rest of his life like this.

Sure, this version of himself was brash, but he still felt bad for him. Somewhere along the lines, he had let it slip that he didn’t know why Blues asked him to call him Blues. It was something the doctor had given him back when he still loved him. Proto must have never known the doctor’s love. Of course, it hurt when the love was snatched away, but it gave Blues hope that he could be loved again by someone back in his dark days. But this robot didn’t have that hope. He didn’t have Rock and Roll show him the way. He just had himself.

“Anyways- This place has amazing games. I practically beat all the records in this one racing game-”, Proto blabs on as he leads Blues into an arcade. Blues nodded along, trying not to focus on the familiarity of it all.

After watching the other gloat and play a racing game and ask him to play too, he decided.

He was going to help this version of himself, and find a way back home.


End file.
